


We're All Not Happy

by McKayRulez



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Drug Dealing, Everyone Has Issues, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: The only time Sebastian feels free is on his motorcycle, but even that innocent joy is starting to become tainted.





	We're All Not Happy

The night air was chilly as it hit his face, wind blowing through his hair as Sebastian rode his motorcycle past the valley. He already felt free as soon as he was outside of the village. 

He enjoyed the long stretches of empty road laid out before him. People from home rarely left the valley, except for Pam's bus and Sam's band when it was on tour, so it left the streets bare. 

Sebastian didn't have to worry about speed limits either. Mayor Lewis was too stingy with money to have electric work done to make stop signs or street lights, let alone afford a police station. No, Lewis would rather spend the villages money on personal gold statues of himself. 

It did make the trips at night a bit worrisome, but Seb just kept his high beams on and watched carefully as he rode. 

Despite the darkness, the neighbouring town was easy to spot as it glowed faintly in the distance. 

He made trips like this often, to feel less suffocated by his family, and also to make special courier deliveries for Pierre. 

Pierre... What was he going to do with him? 

 

Sebastian was glad the village didn't have cops, but town did. Seb pulled into the usual alleyway and waited. Sitting back on his bike, eyes peering around as a lookout, in case anyone unexpected showed up. 

Mr. Qi appeared a few minutes later, and Seb pulled out the money Pierre had given him. The Casino mob boss took the payment and Seb took the goods. He stuffed it into his hoodie's pocket, then with a reb of the engine, turned back the way he came. 

Most village folk ran on schedules. All of them, except for that odd farmer that had moved in a while back. But most of the time, if it was early enough, they where either in bed or passed out in random places by 2 AM. 

Because of this, it wasn't hard for Seb to slip into Pierre's shop without being seen. He maneuvered around the weird sleeping farmer, whom had passed out in front of the notice board, and went inside using the key Pierre had given him. 

Pierre was snoozing at the counter and Sebastian gently shook his shoulder to wake him. 

Pierre snapped his head up and straightened his glasses as he shook. "Oh Seb!" He whispered excitedly. "Did you get it?" 

Seb took out the bag and Pierre greedily snatched it. He peered inside and nodded, then took a 'sample'.

"Pierre.." 

Pierre tilted his head. "What?" 

"Maybe.. Maybe we should tell your-"

Pierre cut him off with a stern look. "We're not telling Caroline!" 

"Then maybe Doctor Harvey?" Seb asked warily. 

Pierre gave him a hard look. "No." 

"But he can help you."

"I'm fine! I don't need help! You just keep your mouth shut, and you'll keep getting paid." Pierre replied determined.

"Pierre.." Seb frowned. "We both know you can't financially keep this up now that Morris is lowering JoJo Mart's prices." 

"It.. it's fine. That Farmer that recently moved in has been helping me keep the place going with their seed purchases." 

Sebastian looked to the side trying for a new angle. "Someone's going to find out eventually." 

"They won't, if we don't tell anyone." 

"But you said yesterday the farmer found your stash." 

Pierre pointed at Seb. "The farmer wont tell anyone because they get their seeds from me. Our new neighbour can't afford to loose my business."

There was a sound in the back room and a flicker of light. "Pierre?" His wife Caroline called tiredly. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing! Just.. Got up to get some water." Pierre responded nervous. He looked back at Seb. "Go." He whispered. 

Sebastian looked at Pierre unsure then, with reluctance, nodded. He turned back towards the door but Pierre caught his arm and gave a slight tug for him to come closer. He gave Seb a kiss. "You know I love you, right?" 

Seb gave him a sad smile. "Yeah." He whispered back as he left. 

 

Seb neared home and his 'goody two shoes' half-sister spotted him from her place at her telescope beside the door. "What where you up too at this late hour?" Maru asked as she looked from the starry sky to him. 

Seb eyed her with annoyance and refused to answer as he dug into his pockets for the front door key.

Maru frown. "Hey." She went up to him and touched his shoulder, he flinched and took a step back. Maru looked at him hurt. "You could talk to me, you know."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I saw you coming home from the General store." Maru stated. 

Sebastian glared at her. "Spying on me with that telescope of yours?" He accused harshly. 

"N-no.." Maru blushed. "I.. I was just wondering." 

Seb opened the door and stepped a foot inside. 

"Did you go see Abigail?!" Maru blurted out suddenly. 

Seb turned and gave her a look. "You don't know what your talking about." 

Maru rubbed her arms. "You visit her house at night all the time!.. But during the day you two just seem to be.. Distant friends?.."

Seb shook his head. "Maru.. Shut up." 

"You should.. just ask her out,.. you know?.." 

"Maru, for being some kind of genius, you really don't have a clue what your talking about." He turned and made his way to the basement but before he could go into his room, Maru had followed and held his arms, stopping him and looked up at him. 

"I just want you too be happy."

Sebastian glared to the side. "I can't be happy."

"Why?" Maru asked concerned. "Does she not love you?" 

"Because HE is married.. and using me."

 

The moon was full tonight. The perfect time to go on a ride in the cover of darkness, bathed in moonlight. 

Sebastian got on his motorcycle and took it out of the Valley. As he began his trip across the empty roadside, he looked back at the village. That weighty feeling in his chest when he was home still hadn't faded. 

Being on his bike freed him from his life's troubles. 

Not anymore. 

Not when he knew he had another special delivery to pick up.


End file.
